There exists an utmost need of transforming many software applications, developed using legacy code, to meet current generation business requirements. All the insurance applications dealing with products, rating, underwriting, policy services, bills, document management, regulatory reporting, claims, and actuary are a decade old and have business rules embedded in the legacy code.
Traditionally, transformation of the software applications involved studying the application source code and extracting business knowledge or business rules from the application source code. The traditional approach required a lot of manual effort and time. There exist solutions automating the transformation of the software applications to some extent. However, the process of extracting business rules implemented by the existing solutions is a computationally tedious and time consuming task.
Further, the business rules embedded in the application source code are often more complex than simple conditional statements. The application source code comprises of tangled rule flows with a combination of rule constructs evolved over a period of time. Thus, the complexity involved in extracting and transforming the business rules is very high.